KHR Interview!
by Ms.GrinAndCry
Summary: Random stuff! I started pretty weird, but I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

KHR Interview! (really random!)

Family.(_Enter Tsuna)_

Heh, they may be weird, but they're my friends, my Familia, and I care for them with my whole heart. Yeah, they get on my nerves with their bickering, but hey, what can I do?

Resolve.

My resolve? Eeh… Ha-ha, good think Reborn isn't here, or he would shoot me-! _**AGHHHH! **__He's here, he's here-! _*Gunshots and screaming heard throughout the forum*

Me: Ahem. We will proceed with our next guest…*glances nervously around* Please, Hibari-san.

(_Enter Hibari)_

Me: Please-

H: Herbivore, I don't have time for foolish games, so I will leave.*stands up with tonfas on hands.*

Me"*watches him leave* …Tsk. Up next, we have…*frowns and read off a paper* The Great Italian Sexy Casanova Mukuro…*drops paper, and mouths* What the eff, did I just say that…?

(_Enter Mukuro)_

Mukuro: _**Kufufufu, **_good evening, fine lady~*bows, and takes a seat*

Me:*thinks* _It's seven in the fricken morning…_

Mukuro:*smiles slyly at her* I know that, little one, but since you're interviews and stories, not to mention your articles, are so lame, the readers will probably read this at the very last hour.

Me: Gee, thanks a lot.*eyes him evilly*

Mu: _**Kufufufu, **_you're very welcome~~~

M:*glares at him, and sighs*gets up, and smacks interview questions down on table* You know what? _**Screw this!**_ *walks away*

Mu: Oya. *takes over* Well, children, I hope you enjoyed this random drabble, and have a good _night__._

_Please Review! Hope ya like it, even though it was kinda random._


	2. Chapter 2

Okays! Thanks to J.J. Psycho for reviewing! So I'll grant her wish

KHR Interview; Chapter 2!

Me: Good morning, night, or afternoon! Today's special guests are Hibari, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Rokudo Mukuro!

(Enter Hibari)

Hibari:*makes himself comfortable in a chair*

Me:*frowns, and looks around*Suddenly, a blue, pineapple-haired man dissolves to her right* Ah, there you are.

Mukuro:_** Kufufufu~ **_Indeed.

Me:Allright, let's get down to business.

Mukuro:_ Yare, yare, __**down where?**_

Hibari:*glares daggers at him*

Me: *smiles sweetly, and ignores him*(_to audience)_ The following questions were asked by J.J psycho. First question is for the both of you-

Both: _Tsk!_

Me:*grits teeth annoyed*reads off paper* What is your favorite color?

Mukuro: _**Kufufufu~**_ White. It is a pure, and heavenly color.

Hibari: It's not even a color, delinquent. (_to audience) _I hate colors. Colors are for the **weak.***glances at Mukuro*

Mukuro: Oya, was that an insult just now? *raise eyebrow*

Me:*smirks* Nope, it was an _honest compliment. _Now, now, second question. Hibari, what does it _actually _mean when you said "Rokudo Mukuro is MY prey"? (thinks) _Good question…._

Hibari:*stares blankly at her* Well…*thoughtful* Humph. What else could it mean? HE *points at the smiling man* is a hervivore, and I, a carnivore, so HE is MY prey. *possessive glint in eye*

Me: O.O Umm, ok…next question! Mukuro, *reads aloud* "Mukuro! I love your hairstyle! But really, when have you thought of having such hairstyle? Are you copying the first generation Mist Guardian? Just that his not pineapple, it's a watermelon."*finishs reading, and looks at Mukuro*

Mukuro: _**Kufufufu~~**__ When_, you ask? Well, here is my question for you, little one. *Cheshire grin* When did _**you **_decide on your hairstyle? _**Kufufufu~~ yes, that's me, the one behind you…Kufufufu~**_ *dissolves into mist* (_Exit Mukuro)_

Me:*frowns deeply disturbed* Uh, band!

( _Enter Skillet)_

*band plays for 6 minutes*

Meanwhile, behind the scenes…

Me: Oi, Kyoya! What the hell? Where are you going?

Hibari:*long gone*(_Exit Hibari)_

Me:*pout* Damn…I'll have to go with you, Tsuna.

Tsuna: HIE? I-I'm not ready-!

Me:*drags him to stage just as the band stops playing; smiles at audience* Now, our next guest, Tsunayoshi Sawaaaaaaaada!

(Audience cheer, and clap.)

Tsuna:*nervous smile, sits*

Me: All right, first question. Tsuna, do you think Gokudera or Yamamoto is more reliable?

*dead silence*

Tsuna:*opens mouth to speak, when suddenly, Gokudera and Hibari interrupt by crashing into the stage*

Gokudera: Why you? You ruined the Juudaime's stage time! _**I will kill you, Kyoya Hibari! **_

Hibari:*smirk* Come on. *bends his finger at him in an inviting gesture*

Tsuna: M-mate, Gokudera-kun! W-wait!

Me: Eek! *dodges as a chair crashes into the spot she used to be*speaks quickly* (_to audience) _Sorry folks, but we gotta go! Review, comment, and send us more questions- _Eek!_

_(Curtain falls over them.)_


	3. Chapter 3

KHR Interview: Chapter 3!

Me: Yo,guys! Before we start, I want to thank J.J Psycho once again for her cooperation! Now, now, our guests for today's show are…Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera and Hibari_! (Audience stands as the 4 hitmen enter the stage and sit down on the chairs_.)

Me:*clears throat* Allright, first question goes to Yamamoto Takeshi.*Grins* Besides baseball, what other sports are you good at?

Yama: Hmmm….*looks thoughtful, before grinning* Hahaha, whatever's got a ball involved, I'll master it!

(_fangirl screams on the background.)_

Me:*grins* Next question to Gokudera. Tell us, do you like sweet things?

Goku:*small blush* yes…like Tsuna.

Tsuna:HIE? G-G-Gokudera-kun? *blush*

Me;*evil grin* Next question is for our dearest, and cutest, Tsuna! Tsuna, illuminate us…what are your dreams?

Tsuna: Besides been protecting my family?

Me"*nods*

Tsuna: Well…*small blush* I've always wanted to go to Disney World…(_Audience "awwww"'s and squeals in delight.)_

Me:awww…I mean, very good, yeah…er, next question to H-Hibari…when was the last time you _truly _smiled?

Hibari:*veens* What ever gave you the idea I smile, Hervibore?

Me;*thinks* _So scary! _Ahem! A-anyhow, thanks o our guests for making time to visit us today! Hope you guys enjoy it, and until next time! *winks*

(_Enter Reborn)_

Reborn: _**Ciao, ciao~~!**_


	4. Chapter 4

KHR Interview: Chapter 4!

Me: Yo, once again. The following questions are courtesy of Notes! All right, our guests for today are…Fran, Bel, Mukuro, Ken, Hibari and Squaaaaaaaaalo!(_They enter stage.)_

Me: All right folks, first up, the following question goes to Fran, Bel, Mukuro, and Ken. *reads paper* huh? Hey, it's not a question! It's a dare! *grins, and laughs in their faces* You all were dared to eat a bucket of ice-cream in one minute!

Fran: Awwwww, -sempaaai, you know I have a weak stomach….

Muku: _**Kufufufu~~~ **_Be a good sport, little one.

Fran; Mukuro-sama, why do you always call me little one? Are you admitting you're old?*gets stabbed with the trident* Ow, that hurted…

Muku: _**Kufufufu~**_ quiet, and let's start already.

Me: Yeah, By the way, while you guys were fighting, I brought the ice-cream. *shoves it under their noses*

Bel; _Ushishishi~ _Prince's only eat high-quality ice-cream.*makes a disgusted face*

Me;*smirks* Oh well, I guess he's afraid to loose…

Bel'*yanks ice-cream away and starts chugging it down*

Ken; Hey! C-cheater! *franticly shoves ice-cream into his mouth*

Muku: Hn. *uses trident to eat*

Fran; *takes out a napkin and folds it on his lap; grabs a spoon and eats neatly*

Me:*starts timer*

~ One minute later~

Ken; A-HA! Victory's mine! *face covered in vanilla*

Fran:*passed out on floor*

Muku: _**Kufufufu~ **_yare, yare, he still needs to improve. *sigh, pushes plate away*

Bel;*passed out besides Fran*

Me: Hn, I'm not surprised Ken won…

Ken: Nani?

Me: ^^ Nothing, nothing. Next question, to our Oh so patient Squalo.*reads* Doesn't your hair get in the way when you take a…*blush* d-dump?...

Squalo; VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII! Who in Fuck's sake sent that question? GIMME THEIR NAMES!

Me: Eek! I-I don't know! I Swear-!

Hibari:*hits Squalo with the tonfa on the head* Quiet, delinquent. You're disturbing the peace.

Squalo: *passed out near Fran and Bel*

Me: E-er, question to Hibari-sana…

Hibari;*glare*

Me:E-eek! Has a-anyone willingly let you bite them to death?

Hibari: Hm…ah, yes, the Buckling Bronco. *smirks*

Me:…really?

Hibari:*nods* It was Halloween and I was dressed as the disciplinary vampire.

Me:…._pffft! _Ahem, anyhow…*kicks Fran in the head* Rise and Shine, next question's for ya.

Fran:*wakes up disoriented* Uh…?

Me:What was your reaction when you saw the "almighty" Rokudo Mukuro?

Fran;*yawns* Point out how his hair resembles a pineapple, and how he looks like a Cyborg with two different colored eyes.

Muku:*veinpop* ….!

Me:*laughs*

(_Audience laughs.)_

Me:ahhh… ^^ Next question for Moco- I mean, Mukuro…why do you fight with a fork? And has any one called you "King Trident"?

Mukuro: It is NOT a fork, it's a trident. And no, no one dares call ME that… but they've called me "Cowboy" *winks* If you know what I mean.

Me:*Pouts* Right…well, showtime's over! *waves, and ending song fades in* Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

KHR Interview Chapter 5!

Me:*smile* Hello, hello. Here once again. Today, I have a few dares to make, requested by Three Notes. But first, I'll ask questions. Ladies and gentlemen, our guests for today are Xanxus, Squalo, Hibari, Mukuro, Hibird, Tsuna, and REEEEEEEBORN!

(_Enter characters.)_

Me: Fist question goes to Xanxus.

Xanxus:*sits back with legs on the small table* Hn.

Me: ^^" Right. Three Notes asked, "How much liquor can you hold?"

Xanxus: …scum, why do you care? Get a life.

Me:….er. *sighs* Question to Hibird…? "Where do you fly off to when Hibari naps?

Hibird: *wearing dark glasses*a voice booms across the place* I am part of the Hibird Secret Namimori Service Agency, also known as The Messengers. The original founder of this Agency was Hibird The First, may he rest in peace, and well, I, Hibird the Thirty-second, am his great, great, great grandson.

Me:*Shocked shitless* I-it talks! I-it really t-talks! *looks around wildly* Squalo, d-did you hear him?

Squalo:VROOOOOOIIIII, I GOT NO IDEA WHAtCHA TALKING 'BOUT!

Me; Eek, I'm deaf….wah…

Xanxus: Scum, hurry up before I blast your brains with my guns.

Me:*eyes widen* Y-yeah…Um, this is a dare…Squalo, you are dared to… slap Xanxus. *smirk*

Squalo: *Eyes wide* …..! M-me? Slap _**him! **_You're crazy! NO!

Me'*smirk* Sorry, guys, but Squalo's a wuss…

Squalo: …fine, I'll do it.

Xanxus:*raises eyebrow as Squalo nears him*

Squalo: Vrooooi! Don't you dare shoot me-!

Xanxus: *B_ang, bang!*_

Squalo: X.X

Me: NO! Dammit, now how are we supposed to the next dare? GRAHHH!

Reborn: my.

Tsuna: HIEEE! I-is he dead?

Mukuro: _**Kufufufufu~~ **_Hopefully. The barbarian blasted my ear drums.

Hibari: So did he mine.

ME:*sigh!* We'll have to do without him…the next dare is for you all to have a drinking contest!

Hibari: *frown* I refu-

Me: Whoever wins gets to fight whoever they want….

Hibari: -se to lose.

Me: all right! You got 6 minutes!

(_All characters rush to the Champagne barrels and start drinking.)_

Reborn: *Drinks 7 glasses of Champagne*

Xanxus: *sips champagne, swallows…glares, and throws glass away* Cheap-ass beverage.

Me:*rolls eyes*

Mukuro and Hibari: *going all out*

Tsuna:HIE! Momma will kill me if I drink this! *runs away*

Me; Tch, wuss…well, that leaves Muku and Hiba…*watches*

Hiba and Muku: *both stop*

Me:*gasp* It's a tie!

Both: *glare at her*

Me: ….ugh…cya guys on the next Interview-! *backs down as the to descend upon her*

Reborn: *smiles, and tips hat* Ciao`~!


	6. Chapter 6

KHR Interview, Chapter 6!

Me: Long time, no see! How are y'all doing? Todo bien? Hahah, bueno, bueno. Let's see…Today's guest is Spanner!

(_Enter Spanner. Crowd cheers.)_

Spanner: _Yare, yare…_ hello.

Me:*beams* hi! Well, anyhow, let's do this. *smiles, and takes out questions* Spanner, have you ever thought about been anything else besides a technician?

Spanner: hn…Yeah.

Me:Really? *leans in close* whut?

Spanner:*smiles, wink* You know, one of those man that wave their dicks around-!

Me:*blush* w-what?

Spanner: Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to say STICKS…

Me:*Still blushing* A band director?...

Spanner: Mhm *nods*

Me: Okay….um…..

Spanner: My turn.

Me: eh?

Spanner: Have YOU ever thought of been something else?

Me: uhhh, yeah, I wanted to be president…

Spanner: Oh?

Me: *light blush* yeah…wait a minute! Give me the damned mic back! *yanks away mic* tsk! * ok, ok…what's your favorite fruit?

S: Mango.

Me: cool. Favorite sport?

S: Badminton.

Me: *gasp* ME too!

S: ….riight…

Me: er….yeah. That's it fer today, I guess…ciao. *smiles*

(_Exit Character.)_


	7. Chapter 7

Khr Interview, Chapter 7.

Me: Yo, people! How's it going? Good? No? Too bad! Anyhow, for this afternoon, our special guests will be Belphegor, Fran, and Irie Shoichi!

(_Enter Characters)_

(_They sit down; Belphegor on the right, Irie right across, and Fran to the left.)_

Me: Ok, we'll start with basic questions. First up, for all you guys, what's your favorite bands and songs?

Bel: _Ushishishi~! _SID, and their song Monochrome No Kiss.

Fran: Sempai, your sense of music is fucked up. My favorite band is Norazo, and my favorite songs are Superman and Constipation.

Irie: …I think that would be _**your **_sense of music, Fran-kun… uhh…favorite band would be… OK Go! And my favorite song would be Here It Goes Again.

Me: Interesting, interesting. I'm surprised, Fran! I love Norazo!

Fran: See, Sempai? Some one agrees with me…

Bel: Che, the woman's just trying to be nice, that's all!

Fran: oooooohhh, sempai's scary when he's jealous! (_deadpans) _Protect me, girl!

Me: Eh?

Irie: *Sigh* Can we continue…?

Everyone: SHHH!

Irie: *cringe* Owie, my ears… is that spit on my arm?

Bel: _Shishi~! _It was probably my uncute kohai.

Me: *chuckles* Of course, anyhow, moving on…Most embarrassing moment?

Irie: Walking into the restroom to find Byakuran doing his business….it was pretty awkward.

(_Awkward silence)_

Irie: …what? *blush* We didn't to anything!

(_Silence)_

Irie: WE DIDN'T!

Me: No one said you did…

(_Silence screams)_

Bel: *clears throat* Let's see… oh, having to give Mammon a change of diapers…. Hell. That was weird…

Fran; Pedophile *deadpan*

Bel: Why you…?

Fran: nehhh, my most embarrassing moment was…

(_The cast and audience leans closers, on the edge of their seats.)_

Fran: ….*deadpan* I don't have an embarrassing moment.

(_Everyone falls off their chairs. Collective groans heard throughout the stage)_

Me: Ugh…owie…er, well, that's it fer today folks…Ciaossu~!

* * *

><p>People, PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASSSEEEE Review! I'm running out of ideas! (As you can tell.) Perhaps I should just stop writing this. : Besides, this is getting boring...


End file.
